


Memories

by InimitableBiscuit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InimitableBiscuit/pseuds/InimitableBiscuit
Summary: After the war Oliver is plagued by memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Erm needed to get my finger out and actually publish something so a little Flintwood love popped out.
> 
> So JKR owns the characters, I'm just drabbling with them.

Marcus woke to an elbow in the ribs. As he turned over, he got a backhand to the face. He let out a quiet "shit" and rolled into his side, encasing the flailing figure in his long arms. Tucking his face into the side of the other man's neck he whispered over and over "it's okay, you're safe"  
A gasp and a tremor heralded the return to consciousness, swiftly followed by a broken "Mar?" "It's okay Ols, it's over" "It's not okay, it was Colin Creevey again" sobs released from deep inside.  
"I know Ols but I'm here with you"


End file.
